Randwick
Randwick Woods is the name of the woods visited by the gang on multiple occasions, most notably at the end of Season 4 when Charlie was forced to have his stomach pumped due to an excessive amount of Vodka. Location Randwick Woods is a vast woodland area, with many dips and trenches scattered around. On each of the gang's visits, not much of the area has been shown, with the exception of the end of Season 5, when George and James had to spend a considerable amount of time searching and calling for Isaac, who had been dropped off at an unusual spot. The gang always frequents one certain particular camping spot, where ashes remain from other users who have previously set up a campfire. A large log sits nearby, which is often used for seating. Randwick (Season 4 Episode) Often regarded as one of the greatest episodes of all time, towards the end of Season 4, the gang decided to embark on a camping trip to the woods. Though alcohol was brought in large quantities, George hardly engaged in inebriating himself - instead taking on his traditional "Group Leader" role, attempting to be the sensible one for the night. The Piss Incident Despite George's aforementioned reluctance to drink too much alcohol, he did consume a few cans of Carlsberg, and with one particular can he finished the alcohol and refilled the can with his own urine without the knowledge of the rest of the group. He then elaborately pretended he no longer wanted the beverage and Tobias, who at this stage had taken to acting out a not-so-Oscar-worthy performance of being drunk and trying to play it off as though he was genuinely inebriated, piped up saying he would drink George's unfinished can. Tobias then proceeded to drink the can which unbeknownst to him was filled with urine, and after swallowing a small amount immediately spat it out loudly, causing the abrupt cease of other conversations that were taking place. George began laughing hysterically, repeatedly exclaiming "I pissed in it, I pissed in it! I fucking pissed in it!". This drew a response from James, who memorably questioned "did you fuckin' actually?" This cut Tobias's unconvincing drunk charade short, and when George finished laughing and silence befell the woods, Tobias gravely asked the grinning jokester "are you serious?". The quiet, cold manner in which he delivered this query showed that he was not amused and thus a thick concoction of both awkwardness and dread brewed up, filling the forest. The Disappearance of Charlie and James Not too long after the previously described Piss Incident, James pitched to Charlie that they should attempt to find the nearest shop, where they could buy food and drink for the night. Charlie agreed and the two informed Isaac, Tobias and George of their plan. Whilst they had their initial doubts as to whether the plan was smart or not, the three allowed James and Charlie to attempt to execute their plan. Around five minutes after they left, George went to take a small sip of the bottle of Vodka the group had brought with them. He was unable to locate the bottle however, and after a shortlived attempt to search for it by the three remaining campmates it was concluded that James and Charlie must have taken it for themselves. During the next hour, Tobias became increasingly more and more genuinely inebriated as Isaac and George kicked back, chatting and listening to music such as New York Groove. As night fell, the three became concerned that they had not heard from the other two, who were still absent from the camp. One instance involved Tobias vomiting wildly on the ground while George led down with the Buffy Duvet covering him, trying to go to sleep. Tobias was heard screaming, almost at tears, "Where's Charlie and James?", in the style of a toddler or young infant who is trying to speak as they loudly cry. By the time midnight had fallen, Tobias had calmed down - feeling better after vomiting. The other two stray wanderers had still not returned, and had not been answering the many phonecalls the group were making in a desperate attempt to contact and locate them. Finally at around half midnight, Isaac managed to get through an establish a phone call with James. James explained he was just getting into his bed, and was shocked the group hadn't been visited and picked up by the Police. The three boys on the other end of the phone were met with great confusion, asking James to further elaborate. He told them how on his and Charlie's voyage to find a local shop, Charlie had been drinking large amounts of the Vodka bottle they had taken with them. Charlie had uttered the phrase "I'm never going to drink water again!", referring to a new plan of his to forever drink Vodka instead. However, the beverage began to take its toll as Charlie began slurring his words and eventually foaming at the mouth. He passed out in a bush and James rushed to his aid. A passing car spotted the dramatic event taking place and pulled over, and delivered Charlie back to his, where a visit to the hospital was taken immediately. He received a gastric irrigation. The three boys were shocked, with only George initially believing the story. Eventually Tobias's father came to pick up the boys and drive them to their homes, making quotes such as "this is a fucking disaster!" along the way. Tobias was scolded for attempting to make light of the situation by suggesting Charlie would now have a good story to tell. In the morning, Charlie woke with no memory of the previous night and was surprised by the events. As Tobias predicted, Charlie indeed had a good story to tell. Trivia - Despite many visits, the boys have never successfully stayed the entire night due to various unforeseen events that continue to take place. - James is often credited with foreshadowing the events of the first Randwick trip shortly before Tobias drank the booby-trapped can of alcohol. He was heard to be saying "No, don't mix drinks - you'll fucking die and have to get your stomach pumped".